A Dance With A Dragon
by MeAndMyHarpieDeck
Summary: Seto Kaiba wants to ask Serenity to the dance, but he dosen't know how. If he finally gets up the courage, what will she say? It's kind of OOC, but PLEASE read and review! Rating to be safe
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Try as I might

SUMMARY- A dance is coming up at Domino High School and Seto Kaiba decides that its finally time to ask Serenity to go with him. Will she feel the same? ( Seto/Serenity and others).

**A Dance with A Dragon**

"... Don't forget to find a date for the dance!" a voice blared over the school intercom. The cold-hearted CEO of KaibaCorp looked up from the laptop he was typing away at and frowned at the voice. The dance was only a few days away and he still had yet to ask Serenity. He had gotten more than a fair share of fangirls asking him to be their dates, but he just stared them down with icy eyes until they hurried quickly away. He would have to ask Serenity soon, he knew that those idiots after her, Tristan and Duke, were sure to ask her to the dance. He looked across the room at the auburn haired girl. She was quietly scribbling away in her notebook. She had been put in all upper classes even if she was younger. She was exceptionally brilliant just like Seto Kaiba. _Unlike her mutt brother, she has a brain _he thought to himself.

"Does anyone know the answer?" The teacher turned around from the equation that she had been writing. As usual only one hand shot up. It was Serenity's.

"A number multiplied by X equals four over a hundred," she answered timidly, her hazel eyes shining.

"Very good."

_Today, _he thought, _I'll ask her to go with me today._ He watched her as she smiled to herself and looked back down. The bell rang, shaking his thoughts. At this he realized that he had been so preoccupied by staring at Serenity that he failed to write a single thing down for the entire class. He sighed to himself and picked up his things.

Just as he was leaving he ran into someone, causing both of them to drop all of their things. "You better watch where your going!" He rang out when he looked down to see who exactly he had ran into. Turning a light shade of pink, Serenity looked up at the cold face of Seto Kaiba glaring down at her and politely replied, "Im so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. " She began to pick up all of his things and hand them to him. The whole time this was happening, Kaiba just stood there, to speechless to say anything. She muttered one last sorry and began to walk away.

"Uh, hey Wheeler!" he called out as she was walking away, suddenly overcome by a sense of confidence.

"Yes?" She turned around to face him. She looked a bit hopeful, but he didn't pick it up.

He was then staring directly into her deep hazel eyes, and he could feel his confidence ebbing away,"Don't let it happen again!" She looked disappointed and kind of hurt as she walked away.

_Why did I do that?_ He wondered. She was the only girl, no, the only person who had ever made him feel so nervous and confused. He had faced so many different presidents and managers and they were all intimidated by him. So how exactly was it that he, the all powerful Seto, was intimidated by this small, sweet, innocent girl? Was it love? He immediately pushed the thought out of his head and proceeded to his next class. It was love, however, he just didn't want to believe it.

Serenity deposited her things in her locker and walked to her next class. Inside she was very disappointed. For some reason, she was sure that Kaiba was going to ask her to the dance. _No, that's just crazy. It would never happen_ She told herself. Besides, he probably only thought of her as the sister of the mutt. She never completely understood why he and her brother despise each other so much or where the name 'mutt' had come from. And even if Kaiba liked her, Joey would never allow it. _But those eyes,_ she thought about how every time she looked into Kaiba's deep azure eyes she would just lose herself and practically fall over, she was so weak at the knees. The whole class just stared at her as she bit her lower lip in a smile and stared at the ceiling, fantasizing about Kaiba.

"Serenity, if your done daydreaming, would you answer the question?" her teacher growled impatiently. Serenity's cheeks grew warm as she quietly answered the question and sank down in her chair, trying to ignore the students snickering beside her. The last bell of the day rang out and she left the class in a hurry, wanting to leave the embarrassment with it.

She stuffed the last of her text books in her bag began to shut her locker when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. She drew in a sharp breath and turned around quickly to see a certain CEO towering above her. "Oh, if this is about me running into you, I'm really sorry and, and-" he cut her off.

"It's not about that." he stated blankly.

"Oh. What is it?"

"Um, I was kind of wondering, if, um, if you would, um," and for the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba was at a loss for words.

"Yes?" Serenity goaded.

"Wouldyouliketogotomyhouse?" he blurted in a single breath.

"Your _house?_" Serenity asked, confused.

_Oh, way to go genius! You said the wrong thing. Now she's going to think you're an idiot_ he thought. "Um, yeah. I didn't get the notes and I was wondering I you could give them to me." _Well, that's a start I guess._

"Here, you can just borrow my notebook," she said opening her bookbag.

_Oh no, hurry, make another excuse! _he thought. " Uh, wait! Do you think you could teach it to me? I didn't really understand."

Serenity's mouth almost hit the floor. Seto Kaiba not understanding, she could hardly believe it! " It's really simple. But, I guess if you need help, I'll just call Joey and ask him if its okay."

Seto could hardly believe it, his stupid mouth had actually done something right. But then there was the mutt, there was no way that overprotective brother of hers would ever let her come to his mansion. He had to stop her from calling Joey. Serenity was already on the second ring when he snatched her phone away and snapped it closed. "Hey!" she complained, a slightly angry expression on her face- eyebrows knitted together, stuck-out bottom lip, crinkled nose. _Boy, she was cute when she was angry _he thought and then mentally slapped himself for thinking about thinking like that.

"Give that back!"

"Not a chance. You don't need to tell your mutt brother, he will only use it against me later if he knows your tutoring me," he lied. The real reason is that he didn't want Joey not allowing Serenity to come to his house. He could see the wheels turning in Serenity's head as she thought about what Joey would do if he knew where she was going.

"Fine. I'll tell him that I'm going over to Tea's or something, just give me the phone," she said rather forcefully. Seto really didn't know she had that sort of force in her. He handed her back her small, gray flip phone and she begun re-dialing her brother.

"... alright bye," she closed her phone and re-adjusted her bag to the other shoulder, "Let's go."

**Please review if you want me to continue. This is my first story. Well, My first story sucked, so i deleted it. Please critisize, but be nice! Im doing my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I probably never will.**

**A Dance with a Dragon-** Ch. 2

"This is where you live?" Serenity asked, her voice dripping with awe as she stared at the Kaiba mansion. And she thought that being driven here in a limo was impressive! Seto just smirked at her amazement as she looked at the circular driveway. The kind used at upscale hotels where you are dropped of under a wide arch by the front doors.

"Mokuba should be out of school and home already," he said as they stepped up the marble steps to the two front doors. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a key ring that had so many keys Serenity began to wonder how he would ever be able to tell which key opened what. Yet, in a matter of seconds, he had the key in the lock and the door swung open. Serenity was a little surprised that there was no fingerprint scanner or voice activation like she had seen in the movies a million times. Seto picking up on her thoughts stated, " I wonder why the alarm didn't go off."

She looked puzzled for a moment until she realized that he had been joking with her. She giggled quietly at this. _She has the prettiest laugh_ he thought.

"Hey Seto!" a child's voice yelled from the large staircase situated in front and to the right of the front door, "and Serenity?"

"Hi Mokuba, I haven't seen you in a while!" Serenity replied to the raven haired Kaiba.

" So what are you doing here, Serenity?" Mokuba asked like he knew all to well why she was here.

"Im just- "

"She's just helping me with my school work." Seto intervened. Mokuba raised an eyebrow at his brother, but said nothing. "Don't you have homework or something you need to work on?" he said forcefully.

"Fine, I'll just go to my room and leave you two _alone_," he replied and Serenity could of swore she saw Mokuba wink at his brother as he turned and went back up the stairs. Seto stiffened a little at this gesture and turned his head away from Serenity so she wouldn't see the blush that crept over his face.

"What a cute kid," Serenity thought out loud. _Yeah, a cute kid that can forget about allowance for the next month _Seto mused silently. They walked to what Serenity presumed was their living room and sat on a large couch, but in a house this big she just couldn't be sure if it was their living room or not. Seto, who seemed to pick up her every thought clarified for her, "This is the first sitting room."

"The first? Wow, how many to you have?" He just cocked an eye at her bluntness. She was instantly embarrassed and tried to apologize, "Oh, I'm sorry Kaiba, that was really rude of me."

"Don't apologize, you have a right to know. In fact, do you want a tour?"

"Oh no, I really couldn't impose on you like that." Seto payed no attention to her, rose to his feet and offered her a hand to get up. Serenity blushed at his politeness and took his hand. The instant that their two hands came in contact a spark shot up their spines and made them want to shiver. Serenity gave in to this urge and her body shook lightly.

"You okay?"

"Never better," she replied, very much not okay. _Why does he have that effect on me?_ She wondered. Even if she didn't like that someone had that great of an impact over her she still liked it- a lot. Seto proceeded to show her around his mansion. They walked through many different kitchens and rooms, each one bigger and better than the last. He asked if he could stop by Mokuba's room and check up on him. Serenity thought it was sweet how much he cared for his little brother. _It's nice to see that even he has a sweet side_ she thought. Seto peeked behind a door to find his little brother quietly flipping through a book at a rather large desk. Seto backed up and shut the door quietly. After a lengthy tour, they found their way back to the room that they were in earlier.

"Shall we get started, then?"

Seto found it too hard to form a complete sentence while staring into her gorgeous eyes and instead opted to nod rather idiotically. She just smiled at him and Seto could feel a warm feeling spread through his body. They sat back on the couch, a lot closer then they had the first time. As she began to explain the day's lesson Seto made sure that he had her repeat everything at least twice, not that he didn't understand but just so he could hear her angelic voice again. Just as she was explaining how to invert the ratio, her stomach roared loudly. She immediately grew bright red as she put a hand over stomach as if to quiet it.

"Hungry?" he said with a knowing smirk.

"I missed lunch," she lied.

"Oh sure," he said sarcastically.

"Hey!" she playfully slapped his arm.

"Here, let's go get you some food. I just hope that you don't eat like that brother of yours." She laughed, knowing all to well of her brother's eating habits. She got up and followed him through several hallways until they came to a stainless steel kitchen that looked straight out of a cooking show- an island with a stove in the middle, all the pots and pans hanging overhead, and a refrigerator that could burst at any second, and last- a handsome host.

"So what will it be, Wheeler?"

"Oh, um, what's on the menu?'

"Depends on how hungry you are."

Serenity, not wanting to seem like a pig answered, "Oh, I'm really not that hungry."

Seto, however, could see right through her little act and cast her a knowing look, "Lying to me just doesn't work, Wheeler." At first, Serenity thought that he was mad at her but then she saw the small smile that played on his lips. She smiled back and told him to surprise her. Minutes later two sandwiches were placed in between the two of them. He just stared across the island at her and watch her take the first bite. _She actually eats like a civilized person_ he thought. "Any good?" he asked.

She swallowed and replied with a hearty smile, " Very. Who knew that you could cook Kaiba!"

"Seto."

"Excuse me?"

"You can just call me Seto."

"Ooh, I don't know about that. That's a mighty big sacrifice," she joked.

"Hmm. What if I even agree to call you Serenity instead of Wheeler?" He said, continuing the joke.

"Well, I would say that you have a deal, _Seto_," she said, loving the way it sounded. He stuck out his hand like he was doing business and she politely shook it. They both laughed at this and looked up to see the other staring. They both looked quickly away. "Um, we should get back to the work," Seto said, trying to change the mood. Serenity nodded and took the lead on the way back. She felt that she knew the way back to the living room. Seto quietly walked behind her, loving how her auburn hair swished back and forth as she walked with light steps. Amazingly, she managed to find her way back through the labyrinth of hallways. This time they say so close together that when they were cross-legged their knees overlapped one another. They studied for a while but then there conversation drifted elsewhere. Just as Serenity was explaining about her eye operation (not something she shared with just anyone) her cell phone began to ring loudly. Seto was disappointed as she flipped open her cell phone and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Hello?" she answered politely.

"Serenity! Where da heck are you?!" Her older brother's voice yelled so loud that Serenity had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"I told you, I'm at Tea's."

"It's almost nine-thirty! You were suppos' ta be home an hour ago!" he shouted.

Serenity had no idea that it was that late. _I guess I just lost track of time_ she thought. "Sorry, Joey. I'll be home in ten minutes, I promise."

" Alright 'Ren. See ya soon."

"Bye now, Joey."

She flipped her cell phone closed and began to pack up her things. "Wait, do you really have to go? It's only," he glanced at his watch, "Wow! It's later than I thought. I guess you want me to drive you home."

"That would be nice," she stated as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, the limo driver has already gone home, but I can drive you."

When they walked out to Seto's car Serenity was shocked to see a plain old Honda. "Were you expecting a fancy sports car?"

"Kind of," she admitted. Secretly, she was glad that even though Kaiba had the money for a nicer car he chose it on something that wasn't really flashy. He didn't flaunt his money. Kaiba stepped into the driver side and Serenity quietly slipped into the passenger seat. She gave him the directions and pretty soon he had pulled up in front of her apartment complex.

"Thanks for the ride," Serenity told him.

"No problem. But, Serenity wait." Serenity stopped getting out and paused to listen to what he had to say. "Um, the real reason I asked you to come over was so I could ask you something, not because I didn't understand the assignment." Inside, Serenity knew that he had understood the assignment but she hadn't known why he had wanted her to come over to his mansion, but she was about to find out.

"Serenity,"

"Yes Seto?"

"You know the school dance right?"

"Yes." She could feel her heartbeat steadily rising.

"Are you going with anyone?"

"No, I- I'm not."

"Would you like to go with me?"

**And that concludes chapter two. I know that they are way out of character, but I am really enjoying this fic. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and PLEASE let me know if you would like this one to be continued. And if you don't you might not ever know what Serenity says! Tell me if there is anything that you would like me to incorporate, I will do my best! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**A Dance with a Dragon-** Ch.3

"Will you go with me?"

Serenity just sat there with her mouth hanging open. She had been hoping for this moment ever since she met Seto Kaiba and now, when it finally did happen, she couldn't think of a single thing to say! He just stared at her, hoping she would agree. She began to say something back but her mouth couldn't form the words and she was left staring back with a blank gaze and a slightly ajar mouth. Seto took this as a sign of rejection from Serenity.

"I just knew this would happen!" Seto began ranting as he slammed his fists on the steering wheel, "I should have never even asked you! Just get out of my car!" As he was saying something about how he wished he had never met her, Serenity took this opportunity to muster every drop of courage she had in her entire body and kiss him. Right then and there, in the middle of his ranting, was as good a time ever she thought.

"I should have never even-"

"SETO!" Serenity yelled.

"What!?" he yelled back.

"Listen," she said, much more softly. And with that she placed both hands on the sides of his face and kissed him firmly on the mouth. At first, Seto jumped back a little out of shock, but then he realized what was happening and relaxed into the kiss. Seto put his hand on the back of Serenity's head, pulling her deeper into the kiss as Serenity removed her hands from his face and wrapped them around his neck. They both wanted nothing more than to stay like that forever, enjoying each other's sweet embrace, but all great things must come to an end eventually. Serenity was the first to break away, "Seto, I, I have to go now."

"No, no, you don't. Just stay with me forever," he said but it came out muffled as he buried his head in her neck.

"I have to go, Seto."

"When can I see you again?" he asked, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh, Im sure that I'll be seeing you at the dance," she implied as she kissed him one last time and left Seto smiling to himself as he drove home. Serenity walked up two flights of stairs until she came to apartment 217, hers. She pressed the doorbell and before it had finished ringing the door swung open and Joey stood in front of her with his arms crossed, "Your late, 'Ren."

"Im sorry, Joey. It won't happen again," she promised.

"You better not and why are ya smilin' so big? It's freakin' me out." Serenity stopped smiling until he turned around. And as soon as he did, her smile reclaimed her face as big as ever. _Im going to the dance with Seto Kaiba, unbelievable _she thought to herself.

"So when did Mai go home?" Serenity asked innocently.

Joey stiffened and began scratching the back of his head nervously, "Uh, I don't know what your talkin' about Serenity, uh, yeah, that's it! What do you mean?

"Don't you know lying to me just doesn't work," Serenity said, laughing to herself at how Seto had said the very same thing to her, "and besides, Joey, I smelled her perfume the minute I walked in the door."

"She left about an hour ago," he stated, not trying to hide it anymore.

"Im sure you guys had plenty of nice _conversations_ while I was gone," she commented sarcastically.

"SER-enity!" he accused her.

"I just don't see where you could fit a conversation in between all that making out." Joey just blushed, but didn't correct her.

They both yawned and decided that it was time to get to bed. Joey flopped down on a nearby couch, too lazy to walk the whole fifteen feet to his room. Serenity, however took the time to brush her teeth and slip into her pink PJ's. She walked over to her small bedroom, whose walls were adorned with many academic trophies and certificates. She adjusted a school picture of Seto on her armoire's mirror and climbed in between her baby pink sheets. She flicked off the lamp on her night table and fell asleep dreaming of her kiss with Seto.

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Mansion

Seto had just driven Serenity home and pulled into his circular driveway. He yawned and opened the door with one hand while the other rubbed his half-closed eyes. He resisted the temptation to just pass out in the nearest room and continued to proceed up the stairs to Mokuba's room. Mokuba rolled over in his sleep as Seto opened the door a crack so he could check on him.

"Good night Mokuba," Seto whispered even though he knew his brother could not hear him.

"'Night Seto," Mokuba responded unconsciously.

Seto really loved his little brother, they had been through a lot together over the years. This is what he was thinking about as he removed his heavy trench coat and placed on the back of a nearby chair. He had made it back to his room already and was preparing himself for bed. Seto pulled on a pair of navy pajama pants but left his muscular upper body exposed. He climbed in his bed and pulled the blue duvet closer to his body. _I think I have found someone else to love as well_ he thought and began to drift off into a deep sleep with Serenity still fresh on his mind.

"Hey 'Ren! Get up! Your going to be late!" Serenity felt someone shake her shoulders violently and she sat up in bed.

She covered her eyes from the blinding light pouring in through the open window and asked her brother groggily, "What time is it?"

"Its almost 7:15! We got ta be on da bus in twenty minutes!" he replied. _I must of overslept _Serenity thought as she tossed aside her sheets and quickly began to put on her uniform. Several buttons were mismatched but Serenity didn't have time to fix them right now. She brushed her hair rather haphazardly. She grabbed a banana from a bowl on the counter as she snatched her bag of a hook by the doorway. She shoved the banana in the main part of her bag and yelled for Joey to hurry up. Seconds later, Joey and Serenity were out the door and barely managed to catch the bus as it was closing the glass doors on them.

"Whew! We just made it," Serenity breathed out.

"Why were you guys so late?" Tea asked sitting the row behind them with a content Yami at her side.

"Oh, we just-" Serenity began but was cut off by Joey and his bombshell mouth.

"We were late because Serenity here decided to come home late from your house!"

Kaboom.

"What? Serenity didn't go to my house yesterday. Serenity, what is he talking about?" Tea looked confused.

"Uh nothing. Hey look, Its Seto's limo!" Serenity pointed out, trying to change the subject.

"Seto, eh?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Oh, uh, I mean Kaiba's limo," Serenity stuttered, blushing madly.

Tea instantly realized something was going on with Serenity and Kaiba so she quickly began talking to Yami about going over to her house after school so he wouldn't question Serenity anymore about it. And hey, if covering for Serenity meant that Yami would come over then that was some thing she was willing to sacrifice for a friend. (Insert Tea's wink).

The bus pulled in to the school parking lot and all the students began to file out. Tea and Yami walked hand in hand, Tristan and Duke kept fighting over who would walk Serenity to class, Joey got off and immediately went in search for Mai, and that left Serenity by herself. But she was used to it, so like everyday she went to her locker and began to twist the dial. However, this time when she opened her locker a piece of paper floated down on to the hallway floor. She bent down and scooped up the note. _What could this be?_ Serenity wondered. She carefully unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it. It read:

_I couldn't stop thinking of you. Will you come find me during lunch?_

_Love, _

_your blue eyes white dragon- SETO_

"Of course," she answered out loud. She tucked the note in her skirt pocket and headed to her first class. She found a seat only a few seconds before the tardy bell went off. The teacher shut the door and class was in full swing. Serenity just sat quietly at the back of the class, she didn't answer any questions but she made sure to pay a small mind to what the teacher was saying, not wanting to relive the embarrassment of yesterday. She couldn't wait until lunch! But how was she supposed to get away from her brother and his friends? She would have to figure that out later, all that mattered right now was that see was going to get to see Seto during lunch.

Two more classes passed and it was finally time for lunch. She power walked to her locker and retrieved her sack lunch. She headed into the cafeteria, but could not see him anywhere. She looked for a good three minutes until she heard Joey yell across the cafeteria to her. She groaned inwardly and took a seat next to her brother. Still no sign of Seto. It was half-way through lunch and she was getting upset. After all she had been waiting for this almost all day. Suddenly her eyes caught a flash of blue.

"Um, guys. Im not feeling well so, I'm going to head to the nurse," she lied.

"Oh, I'll walk you!" Tristan and Duke called out in sync. Serenity declined and headed outside after Seto. She found him sitting under a large tree by the fence. She sat down next to him and asked, "What's on your mind?"

**Whoo hoo! I finally finished the third chapter! I you like it- REVIEW. If you don't-REVIEW. Tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. And if you want cookies (HAHA). Don't ask. I will really try to get this story finished before summer. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Second, I want to thank everyone who reviewed**_** positively**_**. Third, I know everyone thinks that it is rushed but that is because I won't be able to work at all over the summer so I want to finish it before then. Thanks!**

**A Dance with a Dragon-** Ch. 4

"What's on your mind?"

Seto looked down and twiddled his thumbs as if he was trying to hide something from Serenity. She placed a hand over his and looked deep into his cobalt eyes with an expression easily read as 'you can tell me'. Seto sighed and gave in under her loving gaze.

"Serenity..."

"Yes, Seto?"

"I don't know if this is good idea," he admitted, looking around to make sure no one was looking in their direction.

"Yes, I agree. Sitting in an ant hill is definitely not a good idea," she couldn't control herself as sprang upwards and began jumping up and down trying to smack off the trail of ants that crawled around on his black pants. Serenity just held her stomach and continued laughing uncontrollably, making no notion of helping him rid himself of ants.

After he had gotten the last ant off him he laughed under his breath and jokingly hollered, "You are so dead!" Serenity gave out a girlie play scream as he began chasing her around the tree. As soon as he would get close, she would turn around and sprint the other way until Seto outsmarted her by staying in one place while she assumed he was running right behind her. Just as she ran to the other side of the tree she felt herself being pulled into a big bear hug, "Gotcha!" Serenity shrieked lightheartedly and looked up at her 'captor'. His eyes shone happily as he smiled down at her. She lifted one delicate hand and placed it on his smooth cheek. The two felt an almost magnetic force pull each to the other. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart when a voice rang out with such anger and ferocity that Serenity was so surprised that she stepped backward and tripped over a root causing her to fall on her bum. "Ooof!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs. Serenity couldn't seem to find words to explain, so she just stayed on the ground with a face rapidly approaching the color of a tomato. Even Seto, who always had something to say to Joey, could do nothing but stand back and watch.

"I SAID, WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Joey continued to scream.

Finally Seto's brain kicked into gear, " Don't you yell at me, mutt."

"What did you call me, moneybags?" Joey threatened, sticking a clenched fist in Seto's face as if trying to evoke a fight from him.

Seto just pushed his fist away and turned to Serenity, "I'll see _you_ later," then he motioned to Joey, "and don't make me call the pound on _you _, Wheeler." He calmly walked away, leaving Serenity who was still blushing madly and her very angry brother staring down Seto as he walked away. .

"Joey, are you alright?" asked Serenity, seeing her elder brother's state. He was standing up with fists by his sides that were clenched so hard that they had begun to turn white and had a vein was bulging out of the side of his neck.

Joey attempted to try and calm himself down but his voice grew angrier and louder as the sentence continued, "Now Serenity, I wanted you to calmly explain what the heck you were DOING WITH KAIBA!" A few birds flew out of the tree above them, one leaving a present on Joey's shoulder. Serenity fought back a laugh, but Joey however, was in no laughing mood. He just clenched his teeth and waited for Serenity's answer.

_What do I do?_ Serenity wondered as she stared into the face of anger itself. _Should I lie to Joey or should I tell him that I'm going to the dance with Seto?_

"I'm waiting!"

She decided that he would know sooner or later and it might as well be sooner, "Joey, please don't overreact, but I'm kind of-"

"What Serenity? Your kind a what?" he interrupted rudely.

"I'm kind of, um, seeing someone."

"WHO?! It betta be Tristan! Or even Duke!" Joey seemed to be pleading with Serenity.

"Not exactly brother. I'm going to the dance with Seto Kaiba," she braced herself for his reaction.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Sis, anyone but dat!" He yelled. Luckily for Serenity, the lunch bell rang.

Serenity sighed- relieved.. She clasped her hands together as if praying and mouthed to the sky 'thank you'. Joey just stood with his mouth hanging open as Serenity hurried back into the school building, anger and confusion bubbled around inside of him. _How could Serenity like Kaiba? _Serenity knew that she hadn't seen the end of it. She would have a whole other thing coming when she got home.

Seto's next class was math- with Serenity. Instead of taking his usual seat in the back of the class, he chose the seat next to Serenity. He needed to know how his brother took it. He smirked to himself as he thought about how that third-rate duelist overreacts to everything. The bell rang and the teacher immediately started the lesson for today. As soon as the teacher turned around to write something on the board Seto slipped a note on to Serenity's desk. She unfolded it carefully and began to read what it said. It read:_ How did it go?_ She took out a pink pen and scribbled back- _How do you think_.

_Not good_

_Ya think!_

_Your pretty cute when your angry, did you know that?_

Serenity backhanded his upper arm. And it continued like this for most of the class period. Well, except for once when the teacher caught them passing notes and scolded them in front of the entire class. Towards the end of class, the announcements reminded everyone that the dance was tomorrow. _We still on for dance? _He wrote. Serenity wrote back: _I have to talk to Joey _and tried (and failed) to catch up on the notes. The bell signified that it was time to head to the last class of the day. Serenity began to walk to her locker but was stopped by Seto.

"Hey, I have to get to a meeting right after school, but here is my phone number," he dug around in his pockets until he pulled out a business card and handed to her, "let me know if everything goes okay with your mu-I mean brother."

"I sure will, moneyba- I mean Seto," she smiled at him and he smiled back. Anybody else would have seen these two as complete idiots- just staring and smiling, smiling and staring. The bell had already rung, but neither noticed. Eventually a teacher who was carrying a rather large file in one hand and a cup of gas station coffee in the other told them to get to class. They quickly ran off to class and Serenity received her first tardy for the year. The classes seemed to drag on forever to them. Being away from each other seemed to be torture. It was simple, they were obsessed with each other's presence. Just being near the other made them happy. How Serenity wished Joey would understand. The end of the day finally rolled around and Serenity boarded the bus like everyday. Except that she always sat with her brother, and her brother was no where to be seen.

"Hey, Yami. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you know where Joey is?"

"Um I think he asked Mai for a ride home, why?"

"Oh, nothing." So her brother was definitely mad at her. She ALWAYS sat by her brother on the way home. He even sat by me when I accidently spilt soup on his dueling deck. _He must be more mad at me then I thought._ Unlike her class, the bus ride seemed to end before it really began. She silently walked up the stairs and when she came to the door she wasn't entirely sure if she could handle her brother's reaction. Serenity inhaled deeply and opened the door to the apartment. She was expecting Joey to come up to her right away and yell at her, but instead she found Joey and Mai sitting quietly on the couch drinking coffee. It was obvious that Mai had been talking to Joey, because instead of an explosion he just calmly asked her if she wanted some coffee. She politely declined and began to head to her room. "Hey Serenity, can ya come here for a second?" Joey asked in a quiet voice, a voice Serenity rarely heard.

Serenity sat on a chair facing the couch and tried to speak in her most innocent voice, "what is it big brother?"

"You know that I don't like Kaiba."

"Yes I know, but if you would just give him a chance, he is really a nice guy."

Joey hung his head, "You know that I never will approve of you and Kaiba." Serenity was sure that this was the part where he would forbid her to ever see Seto again, but his next words surprised her, "but I don't think that its my place to tell you whether you can see him or not." The whole time he was saying this his face bore an expression that looked as if he was in pain.

"You mean it?" Serenity's grim face began to brighten. Joey nodded solemnly. She threw her arms around her brother's neck shrieking joyfully, "Thank you, Joey! You're the best brother ever!"

Joey began to smile as he realized how happy his sister was, "I am! Ain't I?" Serenity promised to make his favorite for dinner- pizza, in return for allowing her to see Seto. As Serenity bounded off into the kitchen to start making a pizza for her brother, Mai set down her coffee on a side table and leaned over and kissed Joey on the cheek, "You did the right thing, so why do you look so sad?"

"I don't know, I mean, it's Kaiba! Why did it have ta be him?"

"Why did it have to be you?"

Joey looked puzzled so Mai clarified for him, "Think about it, Joseph. Why are _we_ together? We're polar opposites yet, in my opinion, we go great together."

"We do?"

"Yeah, stupid, we do." Joey replied with his signature 'Hey!' but Mai just ignored him and kissed him on his cheek again.

"Aww Mai, ya missed." It was Mai's turn to be confused. Joey took Mai's face in his hands and guided her lips to his. "Bull's-eye," he whispered. She smiled and tousled his blond mop, "Remind me why I love you so much." Instead of letting him answer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her mouth over his. He responded positively and leaned back so Mai was slightly on top of him. They kissed lovingly and passionately until Serenity came in.

"Dinner is-" she stopped as she saw her brother laying on the couch with Mai on top on him. _Its actually really sweet_ she thought. Her brother and Mai loved each other a lot and she thought it was nice that they weren't afraid to show it. Joey suddenly looked up and saw Serenity staring at them with a slightly amused expression on her face. He got up quickly and Mai fell off the couch and onto the floor. Joey blushed bright red and Serenity giggled at the whole scene- a blushing Joey and Mai face down on the floor. "Joey! Help me up!"

"Oh!" Joey bent down and stuck out his hand for her, "Sorry bout dat." Mai got up and slapped Joey on the back of his head.

"What was dat for?" Joey replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dinner is ready," Serenity said still laughing, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Mai?"

"Thanks, hun, but I have to get going," she replied.

"Okay, bye then!" Serenity and Joey called out in unison. Mai collected her purple jacket and her purse and left the two Wheelers eating a homemade pizza filled with every topping imaginable. Before Serenity had even eaten half of her first piece, Joey had downed three and started on his third. She smiled inwardly, even if it was just her and her brother, they still loved each other very much. _I guess our family is a little bit like Seto's _to herself. _We have more in common than I thought. _And that's when it hit her. The dance was tomorrow! What was she going to wear!?

"Joey! I have to go!" Serenity got up quickly and grabbed her jacket and wallet.

"What's wrong sis?" Joey asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"SHOPPING!" Serenity yelled as she sprinted out the front door. Joey shook his head and laughed silently.

Serenity whipped out her phone and called Tea. The phone rang a few times and Tea answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Tea! It's me Serenity."

"Serenity what do you need? Im kind of," Tea broke into a fit of giggles, "Busy. Yami, stop that!"

"Never better. Haha, Yami, stop!" Tea kept laughing and shouting to Yami in the background.

"TEA!"

"Geez, Serenity. What is it?"

"Meet me at the mall in 10 minutes."

"I, hahaha-" Serenity slammed her phone shut and began heading towards the mall at a brisk pace.

She waited by the door of the mall for about 15 minutes before Tea pulled in her Toyota Highlander with Yami in shotgun. _I should of known she'd bring him_ she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"So what was the crisis?" Tea asked as Yami stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"I haven't got anything to wear for the dance!"

"Who are you going with, anyway?"

"Uh, that's irrelevant. Let's go." Serenity seemed nervous.

"Im not going to help you unless you tell me who it is," Tea pried.

Serenity whispered something in audible.

"What was that?"

She raised her voice, but it was still indecipherable.

"Who?"

"SETO KAIBA! There, you happy?"

"Aww, that's so cute."

"You mean, you actually think it's a good idea?"

"Of course I do, everyone could tell that you liked him."

"Oh, thanks Tea."

"You can thank me later, right now we need to shop. Its about 7:45 now and the mall closes at nine so we only have a little over an hour to find you a dress, shoes, makeup and accessories."

"Right! Let's move out!" Serenity said as if she were directing a rescue mission instead of shopping for the school dance. They decided that they should get the dress first and then base the rest of the outfit on the dress. Yami told them that he would meet up with them later and disappeared to do who knows what. They went into the only dress store in Domino. The selection was small, but all of the dresses were exceptionally beautiful. The first dress Serenity tried on was a black strapless dress that went all the way to the ground. This was immediately ruled out by Tea who said she needed a dress that would show off her shoes. The second was an orange chiffon dress that had sequins on the hem and reached a length above Serenity's knees. _This_ dress was ruled out by Serenity who didn't want anything above the knee. She went back into the changing room to get out of the skimpy dress.

Just as Serenity was hanging the dress back on the clothing rack an employee came over to the two girls and asked if they would like any help. Serenity obliged and described what type of dress she would want- knee length, with straps, and preferably not having any pattern. The man thought about it for a second and then told the girls to wait a second and he disappeared into a back room. When he reappeared he was holding the most beautiful dress Serenity had ever seen.

"We have had this one dress back in storage. We weren't sure why, but the designer only made one. So we kept it until we felt that we should sell it to the right person. And I believe that we found the right person," he explained.

"You absolutely have to get it!" Tea encouraged giddily.

"I don't even know if it is my size! I'll at least try it on." She replied. Serenity took the dress from the employee and ducked into the fitting room. She expected the dress to be either too tight or too loose, it would be crazy to think that this dress would magically be her size, but sure enough the dress slipped on easily. She looked into the mirror and was stunned. It was like the dress was made for her! The green color matched her eyes perfectly and she absolutely loved the way fabric floated around by her knees. There was a black bow/sash that fit perfectly under the bust. The straps were fit snugly, but not tightly on her shoulders. It was perfect!

There was a knock on the door and Serenity heard Tea's voice, "Serenity, come out and show us the dress."

"Be right there."

As soon as Serenity stepped out the door, Tea started gushing over the dress, "Oh my god! It's adorable! You have to get it! You are getting right? Oh my god!"

"Calm down, Tea. It's just a dress."

"No, it's THE dress!" Serenity couldn't argue with that and went back into the changing room to get back in her jeans and light pink T-shirt. They promptly paid for the dress and spent the rest of the time searching for shoes and accessories. They then found Yami browsing through the video store headed for Tea's car. Serenity had gotten a her dress, a pair of silver shoes, and a silver necklace that matched her shoes. Tea had gotten a yellow hair bow with a diamond set in the center that would match her yellow dress that she had gotten a few days earlier. Yami had a bag of something, but he never said what he got. Sometimes Yami could be a mystery and that was what Tea loved him for.

"Bye Tea! I'll see you tomorrow!" Serenity yelled as Tea dropped her off at her apartment complex and sped away. She unlocked the door and deposited her purse by the closet. Apparently, Mai had come back because she and her brother were asleep on the couch, a movie playing in front of them. Joey was laying on the couch sideways and Mai was pressed against him with her head rested against his chest. _They are always so happy together_ Serenity thought as she brought her purchases to her room, _a bit like me and Seto._ And with that, Serenity laid down on her bed, not bothering to change her clothes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**That's the most I've written to date! I hope you liked it and PLEASE tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. Nobody has done that yet, even though I have asked. Review this story or I will be forced to think that you don't care and will stop writing it. So listen to me-R-E-V-I-E-W! Its not hard, people. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't own YGO. I didn't get hardly any review on the last chap so even if this ends up being the final chapter I still want you guys to review this, tell me what was wrong with this story (If you say OOC I will kill you), should I do a continuation, what story I should do next, any stories I should read, couples you'd like to see, blah, blah, blah. **

**A Dance with a Dragon-** Ch. 5 possibly the end

Serenity woke up to sunshine pouring in through her window. She glanced over to her digital clock besides her, It blinked 6:15 in large red lettering. She groaned and decided to get up and see if Mai had gone home or not. She swung her legs over the sides of the bed and slipped her feet in warm slippers that matched the pink color of her PJ's. She stretched out her arms and headed into the living room. Joey was still passed out on the couch with his butt in the air and his head tucked sideways under his arms. Serenity smirked and went into the kitchen to find Mai making scrambled eggs in a skillet. Mai was already dressed in a new outfit. She spent so much of her time with Joey at his apartment that she almost had a second wardrobe there!

"Hey kiddo, want some eggs?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, hun, but just eat up before your brother smells it and eats it all!"

Serenity laughed along. But, as if Mai could tell the future, Joey was soon peering around the corner of the kitchen and asked with a hungry look on his face, " Ya made some for me, right?"

"Joey, you knucklehead, of course you can have some," Mai laughed.

"Sweet!" and with that Joey already was piling a mountain of eggs onto his plate. He didn't even bother making it to the table to eat, he just tore away at them on the counter.

"Joey, save some for Mai!" Serenity scolded.

"Oh, sforre fai," Joey said through a mouthful of eggs. Mai and Serenity both laughed at Joey until they realized that it was time to go to school. Technically, Mai had graduated a year or two earlier but she had a part time job as a school counselor, mainly to be near Joey. Serenity was supposed to be a junior, but she was so advanced that they put her in all senior classes. Joey and the rest of the gang were all seniors as well.

Mai offered to drive them both to school since they had already missed the bus. They both accepted her gracious offer and in no time they had pulled up to Domino High in her purple convertible."Danks Mai," Joey told her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed to his locker.

Serenity managed to avoid both Duke and Tristan as she walked to her locker. They both had already asked her to the dance, which she respectfully declined. But now they were getting way overbearing because they obsoletely had to know who she was going with. They would find out at the dance anyway. _I don't think they are going to take the news well that I'm going with Seto. Oh no! Seto!_ She had completely forgot to call and tell him how things went with her brother. She frantically searched for him, but she couldn't find him at his locker or by his first class. After she gave up and started to head to class she felt two hands being placed over her eyes and a familiar voice asked her, "Guess who?"

"Seto!" Serenity turned around and launched her arms around his neck.

"How come you didn't call me last night?"

"I'm sorry, it totally slipped my mind!" she told him honestly and then with excitement dripping from her voice added, "but guess what!"

"Your talking to loud?" he replied sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny. But don't you want to know what happened?"

"I really don't care what that mutt said."

"Seto," she sighed, " Please, don't call Joey that."

"Fine. But not for him. For you."

"I can live with that. But anyways, Joey said that he is cool with us dating!"

"Really? I mean, I didn't think he'd go for it." The bell was about to ring so they both scooted off to class and slipped into there respective seats. Everyone was buzzing about the dance, 'who are you going with' or 'what does your dress look like' and 'let's all go as a group'. It made Serenity both anxious and nervous about the dance, but it made Seto on the other hand feel nauseous. He thought it was disgusting how everyone was so absorbed with the dance. It wasn't that important, was it?

Soon enough the day was over and everyone rushed to go home and get ready for the dance. It was four when school got out and the dance started at 7:00, which meant that everyone had only three hours to get ready. Serenity was about the only one who didn't go and run screaming out the door when the bell rang. She met up with Seto after her class and they talked about how crazy everyone was getting over the dance. Even levelheaded Tea had gone into such a panic attack that Yami had to take her to the school nurse. Serenity didn't want to seem like she was obsessed over the dance but there was something she had to know, "What are you wearing to the dance?"

"Probably just a black tux, why?"

"No reason, I just was wondering."

"Oh well in that case, what are you wearing?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out!" She teased as she walked away backwards and headed to her bus.

"Not even a hint?" he called out to her.

"No way!" and with that she sped up the bus steps and plopped down next to her brother. The whole ride home the bus was just absolute and utter chaos. Everyone was screaming out their plans for the dance.

"Hey Joey!" Serenity yelled above the noise, only causing everyone to grow louder, "Are you going to the dance!?"

"What?"

"Are you going to the dance?!

"YEAH! Me and Mai are coming at about 7:30."

"When?"

"7:30!!"

"OH, OKAY!" she shouted back. The ride home ended up giving Serenity a small headache. But it wasn't bad enough that she couldn't get ready fo the dance. She had gotten her dress, shoes and jewelry when she realized that she had absolutely nothing to do with her hair! Should it go up, should it go down, should it be both?! She had no idea! She had been fiddling with it for about an hour when she decided that she would just leave it down, nothing fancy. It actually looked rather nice, the way it floated around by the sash. Just then the doorbell rang and Serenity dashed to get it, nearly falling over in her high heels. She practically ripped the door off it's hinges.

"Oh, hi Mai."

"Were you expecting Kaiba?"

"Yeah, Im not sure when he is supposed to pick me up." Mai just shrugged and stepped into their tiny apartment wearing a stunning purple dress. Serenity's dress was modest. Mai's was anything but. It had practically no back, except for a few strings that criss-crossed several times. The front didn't cover much more. The front plunged into a deep V that reached to about the middle of her sternum. The bottom of the dress puffed out a little and you could see a sort of white mesh or lace underneath. Her dress reached to about mid-thigh or a little higher. She wore a purple hair clip that went with her purple and silver bracelets. Serenity's dress was elegant; Mai's was sexy. That's the best way to put it.

Just then Joey came in wearing an all black tuxedo but just because he's Joey, he wore a bright red cummerbund, " Wow, Mai! You look amazing!"

"Thanks Joey," she said but then she spotted his cummerbund, "What is that?!"

"What? You don't like it?" he said like he was so offended.

"It looks ridiculous!"

Just then, during their pre-marital spat, the doorbell rang for the second time that night. "I'll get it," Serenity offered, but Joey and Mai were too preoccupied to notice. She opened the door and found Seto there wearing a deep blue vest and a black tux jacket over it. "You look amazing," they both called out in unison. Serenity's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as Seto held her at arms length- looking over her.

"You really do look amazing," he said gaping at how beautiful one person could be, only causing her blush to deepen.

"So do you," she returned.

"So do you want to get out of here?"

"Sure. Let me just say good-bye to Joey."

A few seconds later Serenity stepped outside her apartment and looked over the railing at Seto's limo. The long black car seemed to stretch across the entire parking lot. Even a few of the residents had come out on to their balcony to see why there was a limo parked down there. Serenity felt like royalty as she stepped into the limo and it sped off towards the school. The limo pulled up to the main entrance of the school's gymnasium- the place where the dance would be held. People stopped walking and gawked at the odd couple that stepped out of the limo. Serenity could hear people whispering about them- 'why couldn't we have a limo', 'who is that girl', 'ohmygod! Its him'. Serenity stared down all the dateless girls that flung themselves at Seto. Seto just pushed them away and placed his arm around Serenity's waist as if proving that she was his date. Serenity smiled and felt like the luckiest girl ever.

Seto looked at his watch as they entered the gym. It was almost 7:30 so the dance was already in full swing. Serenity laughed as she saw Tea complaining to Yami because some other girl had the same dress as her on. Yami tried to comfort her and they ended up heading off to a dark corner somewhere.

" Let's dance," Serenity suggested. Seto agreed and his head bobbed up and down above the crowd as he lead Serenity on to the dance floor. The first couple songs had a little bit of a fast pace and Seto was a surprisingly good dancer. Serenity excused herself to get some drinks, but being the gentleman he is, Seto offered to get them both drinks. The minute he was out of sight, Duke and Tristan seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Wanna dance?" They asked.

"No thank you, Im already here with someone."

"WHAT?!" they seemed to share a mind link because it seemed they could talk perfectly in tune with the other.

"Actually, here he comes now," she told them. She sighed in relief as Seto approached her carrying two cups of something red. They seemed to shrink back at his presence.

"The offer is still there," Duke reminded her. They walked away, pretending like they didn't care.

"Now that that is over what do you say about some more dancing?" Seto asked. Serenity nodded and gulped down the rest of her drink. They headed back toward the dance floor and as soon as they did, the song changed to a slower one. Serenity placed her arms around his shoulders and Seto rested his hands on her waist. At first, Serentiy flinched on the contact but then it began to feel more and more natural to her. As the song progressed the two inched closer together until eventually Serenity had her head resting on Seto's chest while he wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head. They both swayed back and forth like that for the duration of the song, loving each others touch on their bodies. When it finally did come to an end, Seto took Serenity's hand in his own and led her outside.

"Its beautiful," Serenity gazed up at the full moon and the twinkling stars above them.

"It feels as if they are only here for us doesn't it?" He asked, but needed no answer. They began to walk towards a tree very familiar to them. Seto sat in one of the many nooks created by the winding roots of the old tree. Serenity curled up in his lap and shivered slightly at the cool breeze. Seto wrapped his arms around her as a mother would do to a small child. Serenity buried her head in his warm chest.

"Serenity?"

She looked up at him through shimmering eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Seto." And they stayed like that, coddled together under the moonlight, for as long as possible. They loved each other and they always would.

--THE END--

**WOWEE!! What did you think? I absolutely loved writing this and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. For more instruction on what to do now, go to the beginning. Be nice to me though, this was my first story. Thanks!! **


End file.
